Inazuma Eleven GO Chatroom: Mistery
by Arisa Takutomo
Summary: Tenma x Aoi; Reiza(reader) x Shindou (Reiza's P.O.V.) (Reiza is my imagination character who replaces Okatsu-san from chrono stone but she will appear for a last time)In this story:school's prom, rescuing people. it's still something completley different from any of Inazuma Eleven stories! BUT there's one thing:Feida apears and Reiza has something to do with them. Mistery!
1. Chapter 1: How it all started

**ME:** Hey people! This is my fanfiction.

**Kariya:** Yes, yes, we know that! What else? I wanna start reading!

**ME:** Nothing else to you, Kariya. S-Shindou-kun, please, I need some peace and quiet! Stop singing!

* * *

**Chat room**

Today's topic: Picture – Tenma and Aoi holding hands and walking towards sunset in Inazuma town.

_SouchaMaestro logged in…_

_Deepmist logged in…_

_Mr. Wind already in chat room…_

_SouchaEletricwind logged in..._

SouchaMaestro: Tenma is that you? And that's Aoi?

Mr. Wind: …

Deepmist: Tenma, just admit that's you and Aoi.

Mr. Wind: We were not holding hands! :

SouchaMaestro: Wow, Tenma, we can't see that. Picture shows what it shows.

SouchaEletricwind: Since when did you become a meanie, Shindou – san?

_MegaHaunter logged in…_

_Mr. Wind logged out…_

MegaHaunter: Tenma and Aoi? Dating? How did I miss that?!

Deepmist: Kariya!

SouchaMaestro: Minna, settle down! You don't know who posted up that pic?

MegaHaunter: Who cares? Best thing to know would be if they two would be dating.

Deepmist: Can you shut up for once? Shindou I'm going to your place!

SouchaMaestro: Ok. Waiting for you, Kirino!

_Deepmist logged out…_

MegaHaunter: C'mon! You know something about them! Tell me! I wanna know the details!

_SouchaMaestro logged out…_

MegaHaunter: Oh, c'mon!

_Brightfulday logged in…_

MegaHaunter: Hey, Aoi! How are things?

Brightfulday: T-T: I'm going to kill that person!

_Brightfulday logged out…_

MegaHaunter: Aoi! Wait! I wanna know the details!

SouchaEletricwind: Thank God it's not Shin – sama!

MegaHaunter: Shin – sama? Interesting…

SouchaEletricwind: Shut up, Kariya!

_SouchaEletricwind logged out…_

_MegaHaunter logged out…_

_Mr. Wind logged in…_

Mr. Wind: I love you Aoi! 3333

**Mr. Wind has deleted the conversation…**

**Next day**

**Practice**

''Go, Tenma! You can beat them!'' Aoi shouts to cheer up Tenma who is looking very depressed. Akane and Midori are whispering about the pic in the chat room.

''…And Raimon eleven's captain Tenma misses the goal!'' (Why, why did I deleted that. Maybe I should tell her that after we win? Oh, yeah, I missed the goal… Tsurugi could had to make it a goal for us. Ok, next goal is ours!) Tenma thoughtfully passes the ball to Shindou and Shindou passes to Tsurugi. ''Go, Tsurugi! Make a goal!'' Tenma gives an order to Tsurugi. Tenma stops and looks back at the choach Endou who is looking at Tsurugi. He caches Aoi's look. Now they are looking at each other. ''Tenma!'' team screams showing they terrifying faces. Peace of metal loudly lands near Tenma. He starts to run. He can't…

His eyes opened and he looked at his room' s wall. ''Crazy nightmare… 3. a.m. oh…" Tenma said to himself. Than he looked at the teams poster until his eyes stopped at Aoi's face. He smiled and fell asleep.

In the morning Tenma didn't remember a thing. It was 9. a.m. and he took his computer to see what's new in the chat room. ( Shinsuke is still sleeping. I don't need to run everywhere. Today I'm gonna have a day off, Soccer.) Tenma thought and logged in.

**Chat room**

Today's topic: Tsurugi and Reiza sitting in the Inazuma town close to each other.

_Mr. Wind logged in…_

SouchaMaestro: Hey Tenma! Did you saw the new picture?

Mr. Wind: Of who?

SouchaMaestro: Of Tsurugi and Reiza of course. Looks like there is no mistake – these two are dating.

Brightfulday: I think I'm gonna sound like Kariya – I wanna know the details! ^_^ By the way – Hi, Tenma! Looks we are not the only ones embarrassed.

Mr. Wind: Y-yeah, hey there Aoi. You really did sound like Kariya. Interesting… Yesterday I asked Reiza about Tsurugi. She said she hates him and she would rather date me for the prom. :/

SouchaMaestro: Ok, so, Tenma, what are we gonna do tomorrow for practice?

Brightfulday: Don't forget guys – tomorrow we're starting the training camp. -_-``

Mr. Wind: Yay, training camp! ^-^

SouchaMaestro: You gonna come too, right Aoi?

Brightfulday: Of course not. I have some other business to do. Sorry.

Mr. Wind: And Shinsuke and I thought that we could teach you simple plays…

Brightfulday: Next time, Tenma, and please say hi to Shinsuke from me. I haven't seen him around. Thanks! :* Bye minna!

_Brightfulday logged out…_

Mr. Wind: I hoped that Aoi could come with us.

SouchaMaestro: Tell me, you really like her?

: Y-Yes I-I k-kinda do. *blushes*

SouchaMaestro: How about I go to your place and we can talk this thing out? I know it'll make you feel better.

Mr. Wind: Ok. I'll ask Aki-nee to make those cookies!

SouchaMaestro: Sure. Gonna be there in an hour.

_SouchaMaestro logged out…_

_Devilrun logged in…_

Devilrun: 'Sup? ^-^

Mr. Wind: Nothing for right now. What's up for u?

Devilrun: I'm very happy. I asked out one girl… ^u^

Mr. Wind: Who?

Devilrun: Aoi, of course. And do you know what? She said YES! ^u^

Mr. Wind: A-Aoi?

Devilrun: Yes… Is something wrong?

…

Devilrun: Tenma? Are you there?

…

Devilrun: TENMA WHAT'S WRONG?

_Mr. Wind logged out…_

**IN TENMA'S ROOM**

Someone knocks the door. Tenma opens it. ''Hey, Tenma! Why so long face?'' Shindou sat down on Tenma's bed. ''He… He…A-Asked out A-Aoi.'' Tenma still shocked sat next to Shindou. ''Who asked out her?'' Shindou asked Tenma. "T-T-Tsurugi-i … He asked her out. I didn't even have a chance to ask her out. Why, Tsurugi, WHY?'' Tenma bursted in tears.

''Well, you just gonna need to… ask someone else out.''

''Who? Akane? She is already your girlfriend and Midori-san already is with Nishiki. And the next week is the prom!'' Tenma looked in Shindou's eyes. Then he continued to cry.

''Maybe then you'll gonna have a chance. Don't worry. Do you know where Tsurugi asked her out?

'' I don't know. I logged out.''

'' Ok, then let's solve this mistery. Shindou took Tenma's laptop and putted on the chat room's web page. '' Log in. '' Shindou just said.

**CHATROOM**

_Mr. Wind logged in…_

Devilrun: Where have u gone?

Mr. Wind: Shindou called. He couldn't come to my place. We needed to work together on one project. I was paired with him.

Devilrun: Oh, ok.

Mr. Wind: So, y-you asked out Aoi?

Devilrun: Yes, I did. She is going to prom with me. Insane right?

Mr. Wind: Yeah. Um, can you give me an advice?

Devilrun: Yes, what do you want to know?

Mr. Wind: Who should I possibly ask out for the prom?

Devilrun: Umm…What about Reiza? She is kinda cool girl. She rejected me.

Mr. Wind: Umm, ok? Thanks for the advice. Oh, I have to go now! Bye!

_ logged out…_

Devilrun: Hey, Tenma, wait!


	2. Chapter 2: New problems

**PROM DIFFICULTIES**

_**It has been almost a week and the prom is tomorrow… here are the difficulties at dates. **__** Almost difficulties… **_

**CHATROOM**

Today's topic: Shindou and Tenma hugging. Video of Tenma crying.

_Deepmist logged in…_

_Siencebueno logged in…_

_Mr. Wind logged in…_

_SouchaMaestro logged in…_

_SouchaEletricwind logged in…_

Mr. Wind: Awesome topic. Now I and Aoi not the only ones embarrassed. :D

SouchaEletricwind: Tenma, don't be a meanie! It's including you and Shindou. Look at the pic and video. :)

Deepmist: Who did this?! We, Raimon team, can beat you! :

SouchaMaestro: Akane, I can explain, no, WE can explain, right Tenma?

Mr. Wind: Shindou gave me few advices and I was crying because my mom is in hospital. T-T Poor, momma. I hope she is gonna be all ok.

Siencebueno: I don't really mind, Shindou. I understand but thanks for explaining, Tenma! Actually I need to talk to you, Shin-sama. Can I go at your place? :D

Deepmist: Sorry for interrupting – when is the prom again?

Mr. Wind: Wasn't it next week?

SouchaEletricwind: No, it's tomorrow. :(

Mr. Wind. You should be happy about it. Why sad smiley?

SouchaEletricwind: I don't have a date for the prom.

Mr. Wind: Oh, ok.

SouchaEletricwind: What? :/

Mr. Wind: I'll go with you!

SouchaEletricwind: Ok… I'll call you later. I don't think you know where I live.

Mr. Wind: Ok.

_SouchaEletricwind logged out…_

_Siencebueno logged out…_

Deepmist: Oh, already over Aoi, Tenma?

Mr. Wind: Please, Kirino- san, I didn't had a date for the prom.

Deepmist: No worries, I'm just playing around with you.

SouchaMaestro: Well, the things are now ok, Tenma?

Mr. Wind: Perfect for now. :D

_Brightfulday logged in…_

Brightfulday: Hey guys! What are you chatting about?

_Deepmist logged out…_

_SouchaMaestro logged out…_

Mr. Wind: Guys! Where did you go?! :/

Brightfulday: Hey, Tenma! :D

Mr. Wind: Oh, hey there, Aoi. Didn't see you there! How are things?

Brightfulday: I'm fine. Where did you run after lesions? We didn't had practice today and what about our sience project? : 3

Mr. Wind: What's with that s-smiley?

Brightfulday: Nothing. You didn't answer to my questions.

Mr. Wind: I was visiting Endou kantoku and his wife, Natsumi – san. Do you have anything planned for the project? Any ideas?

Brightfulday: Umm, what about we make energy out of a potato? Nah, that's kinda tricky… What about… making…a toast only with human power? The idea is – you are driving on a bike and driving around but I will gonna have to put the toaster and bike together. Um… That's gonna be our sience project.

Mr. Wind: When do we start? Oh, the problem is – I'm not good with technical thingies.

Brightfulday: What about now? Do you have a bike? I never had seen you before riding on one. I will bring my toaster.

Mr. Wind: I have a bike. Ok, waiting for you! :D

_Brightfulday, Mr. Wind logged out…_

**LATER IN THE NOON**

**TENMA'S HOUSE**

Someone ringing the bell. Tenma opens the door. It's Aoi and I am standing right behind her. ''Hey there, Tenma! I came with help in one person – Reiza!'' Aoi smiled. ''Come in, come in!'' Tenma smiled too and walked in further in the living room. ''You have fancy house, Tenma!'' I said walking around in the room. ''Thanks! So, how are you gonna help us?'' Tenma asked looking interested in me. ''Umm… I'm gonna put all your project together. For then you and Aoi can practice dancing.'' I thoughtfully said looking for the right tool. We already were in the garage. I already was done with this thing. ''Why dancing... Wait… PROM is tomorrow. Oh…'' Aoi said and took Tenma' hand. '' Let's go and practice a little. I haven't danced like years ago.'' She smiled while closing the door. I don't know what happened next but when I went into the room from where the music was coming, I saw Tenma and Aoi dancing. Tenma is a really good dancer. He feels the rhythm and leads Aoi in the rhythm. '' Ok, I'm done. I'll go home now. See ya!'' I closed the door after myself. I got my bike and left them alone with music and Tenma's sleeping grandpa. (He was sleeping in the bathroom in the bath. Looks like the old man got tired from washing. )

**9 p.m. **

**CHATROOM**

_SouchaEletricwind logged in…_

_SouchaMaestro logged in…_

SouchaEletricwind: Hey, Shindou!

SouchaMaestro: Hey, hey. Are you worried about the prom?

SouchaEletricwind: Yeah, I am. So you are gonna go with Akane? Didn't you brake up or something? No offence, I just wanted to know. I think Tsurugi is on a private chat with Tenma. That's what the page shows.

SouchaMaestro: Yeah, we broke up. I'm just happy about it. And, yeah, Tsurugi is having a private conversation with Tenma. And you are going with Tenma?

SouchaEletricwind: Yes. I think my dancing shoes are somewhere under my bed. At least I found one there. :) So… you are… like available for ladies right now?

SouchaMaestro: I think so. And I know just the girl for me! :D

SouchaEletricwind: Aha. Ok. Bye!

_SouchaEletricwind logged out…_

SouchaMaestro: Wait, Reiza! It's you! You! Oh, I missed my chance.

**REIZA'S HOUSE**

**IN THE NOON**

Under my bed looking for the shoe. Someone knocks the door. ''Can I come in?'' Door opens and Shindou is coming in. I'm still under the bed. ''Can you give me a hand?'' I asked looking at his shoes. He took my hand and started to pull. I popped out of there. ''Thanks! Without you I wouldn't get out of there.'' I said cleaning my clothes. I needed to do with only one hand because Shindou was holding the other one. ''Oh, look, I found my other shoe!'' I cheerfully said and jumped a little bit closer to Shindou. '' Yeah, and there's the other one.'' He pointed on the floor where my shoe was lying. I dropped my left shoe next to the right one. Shindou pulled me closer to him. Carefully he took my face into his hands. He tried to kiss me but I jumped back. '' Sorry. I didn't know what went on me.'' He whispered. '' Shindou…'' I whispered. I looked down on my feet. Shindou was still holding my hand but then he let it go. I tried to smile at him but I couldn't. ''Reiza, there is something you need to know what I wanted to say to you before you logged out of the chat room. I wanted to say… That…. I really… Really… Like you.'' Last two words he whispered. I didn't know what to do, he looked so sad. So… I hugged him. I didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3: Prom and new guest

**_Hey there! This is the third chapter. Fei appears._**

**_Please, don't mistake Reiza with REIZA from Protocol Omega. She is not the actual Reiza from Inazuma Eleven GO: 2 Chrono Stone._**

**_I will try to upload the next chapter soon. :)_**

* * *

Aoi was at my place. We were getting ready to go. The doorbell ringed. ''It's time!'' I cheerfully said and Aoi smiled. I helped her get the make – up done. I was wearing my blue dress – my favorite one. My mom knocked at the door. '' They are here!'' She said and smiled. I and Aoi looked in the mirror. I took a picture of us and posted up online – '' Mini fashion time before the prom. :)'' I wrote in my blog. Then we went into the living room. Tsurugi was looking at us. He looked a bit confused. I and Aoi smiled when we saw Tenma's face. He looked so exited. His eyes were sparkling.

**IN THE SCHOOL**

**IN THE HALL OF DANCE**

Tsurugi and Aoi were dancing but I and Tenma were looking for Shindou. He was sitting with Kirino, Nishiki and Midori. Tenma took my hand and pulled me closer to them. I sat next to Shindou and Tenma sat next to me. He wasn't holding my hand anymore. ''Hey! How's the prom?'' I asked others. ''Cool kinda.'' They said. I smiled. Shindou and Kirino smiled me back. Someone whispered me in my ear '' Let's dance!'' I looked back at Tenma. He was eating something and talking with Nishiki. I stood up and started to walk. My target was the dance floor so I just walked towards the door and went into the dance room. Someone putted hand on my shoulder and turned me around. ''Can I dance with you?'' Shindou asked and pulled me into the crowd. He didn't need words to understand that I would like to dance with him. We started to move in music's rhythm. ''Your well dancer.'' I said looking in his eyes. His eyes were so deep and dark. Shindou was looking around. This was a slow dance. We were dancing around others who were almost stopped. We slowed down. I saw Kirino, Nishiki, Tenma and Midori looking at us. I smiled to them. Shindou started to laugh. '' You have a beautiful smile. Shall we take some fresh air?'' He looked interested in me. (No, no! It can't be! I can't be this close friend to him! He will reveal my secret! Oh, what do I do? What do I do?) I thought while Shindou was talking something about practice match. At sudden I felt my heart jumping in my chest and my stomach was filled with butterflies. (Is this how it feels? Is this how it should feel?) I asked myself. I felt so free like I would fly. That's how I feel when I'm alone with Shindou. (I c-can't be in…love…with him. It's against the rules. What am I supposed to report to Kathrin? Is she gonna be mad? Oh….) Shindou asked again about the fresh air and all I could whisper was '' I don't know. Maybe I should better get back to my date…'' I couldn't end the sentence. '' Can I interrupt? '' Tsurugi asked and I looked straight at him. '' No, I'm sorry but no.'' I said and smiled my _beautiful_ smile to Shindou. We started to dance again. I looked around. Tenma was dancing with Aoi but Kirino as dancing with Midori. I and Shindou stopped dancing and went past others.

Fresh air was amazing. I felt like I've done something wrong. '' Shindou, I… I … Got to go.'' I said and started to run to the gates. (What was I thinking? I shouldn't have to come here.) I thought while running.

While mom putted the car into the garage I was throwing my shoes under my bed.

**NEXT MORNING**

**CHAT ROOM**

Today's topic: Shindou and Reiza dating? Tenma and Aoi – love story? _/by Kariya/_

SouchaEletricwind: Hey guys! What's new?

SouchaMaestro: Look at the topic, Reiza.

Mr. Wind: We were just dancing and already love story? I don't get Kariya.

Bouncy_bunny: And are you planning to kill him or something? Just asking.

SouchaMaestro: Whatever, we are not gonna talk about that are we?

SouchaEletricwind: Midori- san, calm down! Nobody is gonna kill everyone.

Jumpy: Hey, guys, you are posting at the same time! I can't understand a thing.

Bouncy_bunny: Then type faster!

SouchaMaestro: Midori, that's it. I'm deleting you from conversation. It's 5th time this week.

Bouncy_bunny: Sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't do that, Shindou-san. Sorry.

SouchaMaestro: Ok but it's the last warning to you.

Jumpy: By the way – what are we talking about? How about we take a look what happens next in this chapter?

SouchaEletricwind: No.

_SouchaMaestro logged out…_

SouchaEletricwind: Oh, where did he go? I wanted to know what happened in yesterday's practice. WTH Shindou is doing in my room?!

_Mr. Wind logged out…_

_Deepmist logged out…_

_SouchaEletricwind logged out…_

Jumpy: Am I alone?

Bouncy_bunny: No. You have me… Wait! I have to go! Bye!

_FutureFeida got added to chat room_

_Bouncy_bunny logged out…_

FutureFeida: Hello! Wondeba here!

Jumpy: What gives?! Wondeba? Are you here and Fei too? Yay! :)

FutureFeida: Yes, we are here. Can you tell me, where is Tenma?

Jumpy: Wait a second… *calling Tenma* He said that he is at Reiza's house. Shindou and Kirino are there too.

FutureFeida: Reiza, huh? Umm….can you call Shindou-kun? There is someone who wants to meet him. :D Let's meet at the riverbank.

Jumpy: *calling Shindou* He will be there in 10 min Bye!

FutureFeida: Bye, Shinsuke!

**AFTER 10 MINUTES**

**RIVERBANK**

Fei playing soccer. Wondeba talking to a girl. Shindou is walking down in the riverbank. Tenma and Kirino join Fei. Wondeba looks out of caravan's window ''Shindou-kun, in here.'' Wondeba shouts to Shindou. Shindou walks into the caravan. Wondeba walks out.

''Okatsu-san!''


	4. Chapter 4: Not the happy ending

_Ummm, yeah, this something that I didn't expect to be but it's how it is, so here you have it!_

_Next chapter coming up soon! Sorry, this chapter is kinda small. At least that's how I see it. ^-^_

* * *

''Okatsu- san!'' Shindou says shocked about the girl who is standing in front of him. '' Takuto-sama, it's nice to see you again! I just came here to visit you for the last time…'' Okatsu- san explained her appearance here. ''O-Okatsu-san… Why? I thought that we will never see each other…'' Shindou is shocked. Then he says something about that time when they were in her time period and that they should never see each other again.

''Fei, pass the ball!'' Tenma asks for the ball and takes the pass. Kirino has taken a break. ''Wondeba, where is Shindou?'' Kirino asks to Wondeba who sitting next to Kirino. Wondeba didn't answer so Kirino got up and walked near caravan. ''Takuto-sama, what's wrong? He is gonna take me back to my timeline. No worries. Please stop acting like that! Takuto-sama…Shindou…'' She whispers the last word. Shindou suddenly grabs his right leg and moans of pain. Then he faints. ''Shindou! Shindou!'' Okatsu-san screams and the door opens. ''Shindou!'' Kirino jumps in looking at Shindou. Kirino founds out that Shindou's right leg is purple. Fei and Tenma get inside, too. Fei grabs first aid and puts something under Shindou's nose. ''It's worse then I thought. '' He says and takes his phone. '' Oh, yeah, Wondeba, please take Okatsu-san back to her timeline.'' Wondeba nodded and helped get Shindou outside.

While Shindou was in the surgery, Tenma got a little conversation with others about the situation.

**CHAT ROOM**

_Devilrun logged in…_

_Mr. Wind logged in…_

_MegaHaunter logged in…_

_Siencebueno logged in…_

MegaHaunter: Hey guys!

Mr. Wind: Hey. I got bad news.

Devilrun: So, what's the bad news this time?

Mr. Wind: Shindou-san has been taken to the hospital again. I'm now in the hospital. There is a surgery for his leg again. :( I'm really worried. Doctor said that it does gonna be much more worse than the last time.

Siencebueno: Oh…Which hospital is it? Who is with you?

Mr. Wind: General Inazuma Town Hospital. I'm with Fei and Kirino. They are doing the surgery about an hour now. Kidou- san is here too. As our trainer he came here. Endou-san couldn't be here right now. He has some things to do. :(

Devilrun: Oh, that's bad news. I hope he is gonna be all ok.

MegaHaunter: So he wont get to play against… well he don't get to play in the next match. Poor Shindou captain. :(

Mr. Wind: Umm… Kariya, I'm kinda the captain now. : P

Siencebueno: I'll call the others. They don't know yet do they?

Mr. Wind: No need. They already know. Oh, the surgery is over. Got to go. See you guys later.

_Siencebueno logged out…_

_Mr. Wind logged out…_

Devilrun: I hope Shindou-san is gonna be all ok. Later gonna need to talk with Tenma about Shindou- san.

MegaHaunter: Yeah…Hey, *scrolls up the page* he said that Fei and Wondeba are here.

Devilrun: So? :l

MegaHaunter: Nothing…

_Devilrun logged out…_

_SouchaEletricwind logged in…_

MegaHaunter: Hey.

SouchaEletricwind: Hey. Oy, Shindou… is he alright? I heard from Akane-san. Do you know anything?

MegaHaunter: No, I don't.

SouchaEletricwind: Oh.

_FutureFeida logged in…_

SouchaEletricwind: Hey, Fei! How's Shindou?

FutureFeida: Hey, Reiza. He's…um… I actually can't say. Doctor said it so complicated. For short – he can't play soccer almost a month or more. :(

SouchaEletricwind: Oh...

**IN HOSPITAL**

I ran into hospital. In registration I asked where his room is. I got lift and got to the second floor. I opened the door. Everyone else was there. I smiled a little bit while looking around. There were some flowers and fruits and a soccer ball. (Definetly from Tenma captain.) I thought looking at the ball. Some of guys came outside and sat down on the chairs. Kidou- san was talking on phone with somebody. Kariya sat down on the floor. ''Please, don't sit there. It's not sterile.'' Nurse said and throve everybody outside from Shindou's room. I walked outside before she came here so I was nothing to do with her. When she was done giving Shindou some medicine nurse walked out of the room. Then we all looked back to Kidou-san. ''Fuyuka-san? You are working here? We all thought you moved to Alaska. At least you said so but looks like that didn't happen.'' He smiled a worm smile to nurse. ''Yes, I didn't move to there. I decided to say here. Here is my home.'' She answered and smiled. ''Kidou-san, I need you to sign some papers about Shindou-kun.'' Then she looked back to us and smiled. ''Your friend is fine for now. I'll call Kirino-kun and say when he will be awake. You can go home.'' Nurse, Kidou-san and others accept Kirino, Fei and me left. We went inside in Shindou's room.


	5. Chapter 5:What happened to them?

_Me: Hey, sorry that I kept you all waiting. :)_

_Shindou: Can I get my sheets back? You are sitting on them._

_Me: No. You are gonna start playing again and then I will brake your piano. That music is beautiful but not coming on the right moment. I'm trying to concentrate, do you get me, Shindou-san?_

_Shindou: Oh, ok. Then I'll just gonna go and do my homeworks. You don't mind that Tenma, Tsurugi and Kirino are coming over?_

_Me: No, have fun studying. :)_

_Kariya: Shut up you two! I wanna read._

_Me: Go ahead._

* * *

**IN HOSPITAL**

We came into his room. He was asleep. We putted down fruits and went outside. '' Then I'll be going. Bye!'' Kirino said and walked down in the corridor. Fei looked at me. '' You live near in Tenma's neighborhood, do you?'' He asked. I nodded. We started to walk. '' Um…. Where do you live?'' I asked looking around when we walked out of the hospital. '' Opposite Tenma's room.'' He answered.

**CHAT ROOM**

Today's topic: Practice/ Practice match

_SouchaMaestro logged in…_

_FutureFeida logged in…_

_Jumpy logged in…_

_Deepmist logged in…_

_Brightfulday logged in…_

_Bouncy_bunny logged in…_

Jumpy: Strange topic today. Who is responsible for it?

Deepmist: I think it's Kariya.

Bouncy_bunny: I don't wanna talk about it. How are you feeling, Shindou? You already feel that good to sit in the chat?

SouchaMaestro: I'm fine, thank you. Tomorrow I have to take…um…I forgot the name of that machine. :)

Deepmist: So, in few words, you are getting better. Can you stand?

SouchaMaestro: No, not yet. I'm gonna try that tomorrow. :)

FutureFeida: Good luck! :D

SouchaMaestro: Thanks!

Brightfulday: Fei, I don't wanna be rude but how long are you gonna stay here?

FutureFeida: I'm gonna live here for now. That's only for my alibi. I'm gonna go in the same class with Aoi. :)

Jumpy: I'm happy for you, Fei!

SouchaMaestro: How is the practice going?

Bouncy_bunny: Great! Kirino, tell him the news!

Deepmist: Ok, but I wanted to wait for Shindou to see in person.

SouchaMaestro: Then keep to your-self. I wanna see with my own eyes.

Brightfulday: Midori, how come you know about the news if you haven't been in school for a week now?

Bouncy_bunny: Nishiki told me. He is my BF after all. : P

Brightfulday: Whatever…

FutureFeida: So, are you done there?

Bouncy_bunny: Yep. :) I've said anything to her for now but when I'm gonna see her in flesh…

Brightfulday: She is gonna hug me for that that I didn't got her mad on me. : P

_Bouncy_bunny logged out…_

SouchaMaestro: I will never understand what Nishiki found in her.

Deepmist: I agree. Fei, when are you starting to go to school? Witch class are you in?

FutureFeida: Um…Tomorrow and I repeat: I'm in the same class with Aoi.

Brightfulday: I'll show you classrooms. Wait for me outside tomorrow about 8 a. m. And please don't bring Wondeba. Everybody will stare at you and they will ask weird questions.

FutureFeida: Wondeba is gonna go back. Something is wrong with caravan so it kinda not good for riding on the ground. By the way, no worries. I'm gonna be with Tenma. He allowed me to stay in his apartment. :)

TODAY'S TOPIC: ENDOU KANTOKU NOT IN THE CHRONO STONE ANYMORE. {Topic changed 2 minutes ago}

Brightfulday: Oh, ok. OMG… What is that picture?! Look to today's topic...

SouchaMaestro: Is that… E-Endou kantoku? I thought that he still is a chrono stone form. Well, good for us. He is now human again. I hope he won't turn in chrono stone 3rd time again…

FutureFeida: Looks like Aruno Hakase did a good work making a new device.

SouchaMaestro: Interesting… Oh, Nurse is coming, got to go! Bye!  
Deepmist: Bye!

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**HOSPITAL**

Me, Tenma, Fei and Kirino walked into the hospital. Sun made all much more brighter. ''Eh, everything is so white. Thanks, sun, for destroying my eyes!'' I said looking around. We were in the lobby. ''Yeah… Not the same as that day.'' Fei said and looked at registration table. ''Let's go and pay him a visit.'' Kirino said and moved closer to the elevator. '' Okay.'' We said and followed Kirino.

Shindou was sitting between two big, white pillows. He smiled when I walked in. After me, others came in. '' Hey, Shindou!'' Kirino said and grabbed a chair. Tenma and Fei took a chair, too, but I was standing next to the window. In case… If I couldn't take on the will to kill… _Maybe it's time to reveal the secret to them? I'm trying but it's hard. Why did you give me these powers? Saru? It's not easy when you are testing me and I have to do my mission. When we will be in Feida you will gonna take these powers off me. Ok?_ I thought staring in one direction. _About powers - ok. About secret - __ Not yet. You need to wait few minutes while one of them starts talking to you. Got me?_ Some voice in my mind answered to my question.

I was one of Feida but my real speed and physical power was bigger than everyone else's. I didn't have that kind of powers that they have now. Yep, They have been leveled up.

I was watching over Fei. OUR father asked me to. I AM his sister but he didn't know that yet because of this mind thingie what Saru did to him to see and fight with Tenma again. Saru was behind the door watching the right moment to come in.

''Hey! Reiza! Are you with us?'' Kirino asked looking at me. Shindou's eyes were looking into mine. _Ok. Now, come in. I'm ready to do it. Later we will gonna need to erase their memories of us disappearing. _I looked at door nub and waited. Saru opened and entered. They all were looking at him. ''Hey.'' I said. ''This has been started.'' Saru just said and his eyes started to glow in a green light. He was staring at Fei. Suddenly Fei grabbed his head '' What a-are y-you doing t-to m-me?'' Fei asked and screamed because of pain. Then Saru' eyes stopped glowing. Fei got up from his seat and smiled. '' Rei-chan, arigatou.'' He looked at me and I smiled to him. '' Well, you are back to normal now again. Second time in your life, we erased your memories.'' I said and looked around to see others reaction. Shindou, Tenma and Kirino looked at us like we would be gone crazy. ''W-W-What j-just happened?'' They asked in unison. _Let's go home, Saru, Fei. _ They nodded and we each pointed somewhere in the air. Saru, me and Fei got inside of yellow aura. Shindou and others looked like they would be dreaming a really bad dream. At least that was that that I read from their minds. Then, we vanished.

**IN THE EVENING**

**CHAT ROOM**

_Mr. Wind logged in…_

_SouchaMaestro logged in…_

_Deepmist logged in…_

SouchaMaestro: What happened with them? Fei… Reiza… and that other guy, I think I am familiar with him but I can't remember his name.

Deepmist: I have no idea what happened with them…

SouchaMaestro: Neither do I.

Mr. Wind: They just vanished. Fei and Reiza… are they gonna be ok? Wondeba said that that other guy is from Feida. The ones we were fighting to about 6 months ago. But he really seemed familiar… Hmm…

SouchaMaestro: For now don't tell anybody.

Deepmist: Ok.

Mr. Wind: 'Kay.

* * *

_Me: Next chapter coming soon. Please leave a review. :) _

_Kariya: Hmm... Interesting..._

_Me: Well?_

_Kariya: Read the reviews, I don't know what to say. :/_

_Me: 'Kayy._


	6. Chapter 6: something

_Hey, I updated pretty fast, didn't I? Heh, now not gonna update for a little while. I'm gonna need to do my project on ''famous people in my country'', so I'm gonna study hard and wait for positive responding's from you, guys. :) Wish me luck!_

_Sorry about my mistakes...It's 2 a.m. here. _

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IE GO:2 CHRONO STONE CAST. _

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

**PRACTICE**

''Tenma! Pass the ball!'' Tsurugi said and Tenma passed the ball to him. Others tried to block it but they failed. '' Damn you, Tsurugi. You've gotten stronger again.'' Defenders had said to Tsurugi. I smiled to him when he walked past me. ''Good job by leveling up, Tsurugi!'' I said to ace striker.

* * *

SHINDOU'S P.O.V.

**NEARBY IN SCHOOL' S TERITORY**

I walked into school's grounds. Nobody of my class of teammates weren't around. I and Tenma, who was going to the WC, almost met each other. _If I want this to be a surprise then I can't meet anyone before I reveal them that I'm here and out of Hospital. _I thought while I looked around. I slowly walked past the grounds and tried to stop worrying about my leg. _Calm down. It's ok. Doctor said that I can walk and run. Take a little pressure on it – only practice. What to worry about. They all will be happy to see me._ I stopped next to changing room in soccer building. I went inside and started to change. When I changed I went to the club room. Everyone was there. Practice was over. ''Shindou! Shindou-san!'' They greeted me and looked happy. I nodded. ''Yep, I'm back.'' I said and smiled.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

I was sitting next to Fei and Aoi. Shindou sat down next to me. We were sitting around table and thinking about today's practice. ''Hey!'' Shindou said to me and smiled. He was in the hospital almost a month. ''Shindou…'' I whispered and looked behind him. Aoi was talking with Tenma and both of them were blushing. I blushed a bit too. '' Why are you blushing?'' Shindou whispered in my hair. I blushed a bit more and turned away from him. '' Um, Fei what is with that presentation? Is it ready?'' I tried to not to look back to Shindou. _Don't look at him but I can't he is so cute. Wait?...Wut?...Did I just thought cute? Damn you, brain! What is wrong with me? He sort of cute but I can't be… Aoi, Aoi…She is thinking about him again. He is gonna confess her his feelings. Tenma, you got ahead Shindou. Wut? Got ahead Shindou…What am I thinking?_

''…Can you help me with that?'' Fei was talking while I thought. ''O-Ok.'' I replied and got to the thing.

How good that we changed Shindou's, Kirino and Tenma's memories. At least it was worth it. I got my brother back. My little Fei. Our father, Asurei Rune, was very worried as I was but now we can have our relief. We got him back.

''Do you need any help with that? '' He Shindou asked me and Fei. We nodded and Shindou sat extremely close to me. _Later, I'm gonna talk with Aoi about this. We are kinda in same situation here. _I thought while my fingers were flying on keyboard.

''Looks complicated.'' Shindou said and looked into the screen again. His hair touched my cheek. I lightly blushed again. '' It looks like that but actually it is very simple.'' Fei replied and looked into his notes.

''Ok. Now you can see how this works. We are in the present time…'' Fei was speaking about the situation in this time route. I didn't pay attention to it. He was talking about the interruption point. That kinda gonna change the history. These old technologies were pretty interesting. I asked Shindou some questions about computers and he answered me. When this all ended others went to play around a bit. Then I heard it. In thoughts. _Did Shindou just think that I'm cute while thinking? Wow…That's a bunch of news…_

**IN THE EVENING**

**CHATROOM**

_SouchaEletricwind logged in…_

_FutureFeida logged in…_

_Devilrun logged in…_

_Siencebueno logged in…_

_MegaHaunter logged in…_

FutureFeida: How do you feel now, Reiza? We won! 2:1 Ha! For the first time in your life I have won against you!

SouchaEletricwind: I want a rematch. I will win against you once again then. : P

Siencebueno: Did you saw Aoi playing? Wow! And she said to me that she has never played before!

Devilrun: Yeah, try it to do like Fei, Reiza. You can't send flying away Shindou or me!

MegaHaunter: I bet Fei can't do that to me! : P

FutureFeida: Let's try that tomorrow! Are you ok with that Kariya- kun?

MegaHaunter: Yes, I am.

_MegaHaunter logged out…_

Siencebueno: Where did he go?

Devilrun: Probably gone to prepared for his fail tomorrow.

SouchaEletricwind: Tsurugi! By the way I can send you AND Shindou flying away. You just don't know my ruff plays. :P

FutureFeida: Umm…We have no topic. What are we gonna talk about?

Siencebueno: Why did Endou kantoku cancelled the training camp last week?

FutureFeida: Hah…Let's move to the next chapter better.

Siencebueno: Good idea. Let's do that!


	7. Chapter 7: Reiza's choice

_Me: Hey. I decided to update. Today is my holiday by the way. Tomorrow is monday and a great start of the week. Don't surprised if upload a new chapter again today. :)_

_Fei: Ok. They got it, I think. _

_Me: Ok..._

_Reiza: Um...Can we get back to story? Fei-chan? Writer-san?_

_Fei and me: YES!_

_Reiza: 'Kayy!_

* * *

**FUTURE**

**FEIDA**

I walked trough corridor and opened the door. Everyone else was there. ''Hey! How is Fei?'' Some of my and Fei's teammates said. I ignored them. I entered and my eyes found Meia. Giris, as always was with her. ''Hey. Do you know where Saru is?'' I asked when stopped walking in front of them. ''He is in his room.'' She said looking a bit confused. _Yeah, you don't need to know what I want from him. _I replied to her question and turned around. '' Thanks.'' I said and walked out of the room. I closed the door. I suddenly turned around. Someone was hugging me. ''S-Saru, let me go!'' I said and got out of his hands. ''Hello. Sorry about that. I haven't seen you for a while now. Sorry!'' Saru apologized and turned around. This was the second time in these months that he apologizes to me about hugging. '' Ok, I forgive you. I and Fei wanna know when we are starting the mission.'' I putted my hand on his shoulder. '' His dark clothes made his disappear in this dark corridor. I barely could see him. ''Strategy is you and Fei are gonna do something to building and evacuate them outside. Then we will attack them.'' Saru said. I raised my eyebrow. ''I have a better plan. Do you wanna mess around with them?'' Saru evilly smiled. ''Yep. What do you have in your mind, dear Reiza?'' I smiled to him. ''We will kidnap few people. They will gonna come and rescue them. I won't help them. What do you say?'' Saru's face turned serious. ''I'm in. Ok, them you can go and tell that to your brother. I'll be waiting, my Reiza.'' Saru smirked and opened the door. I walked away.

**IN RAIMON'S HEADQUATERS**

**LIVING ROOM**

I closed the door after myself. I saw a shadow. ''A-Aoi?'' I saw the girl looking at me. ''No worries, I'm already gone.'' She said and went to other room. I sat on the sofa and looked trough window in the sky. ''Shindou…Saru… What am I supposed to do? Does Saru have feelings for me? He was blocking his mind every time when I was near… Hmm… I like Saru but only as a friend. I need to get rid of Feida.'' I whispered to myself. I didn't know that Kirino was behind me and he was hearing everything. ''Um…I kinda heard everything. I think Shindou is the best resolution. You know him much better than me. You got closer to him as a friend in 2 months but I couldn't get him that close in years.'' Kirino said and I turned my head and smiled a warm smile to him. '' Thanks. You know me as well. We better get some rest. It's really late and tomorrow is the interruption point day.'' I said and he nodded. ''Ok. Sweet dreams!'' he said and walked away. ''Sweet dreams…'''I whispered to myself.

_Well, Saru, as I talked to Fei earlier you are alone in this one. I gave you a chance – don't blow it. Oh, how good that I don't have those hideous powers anymore. Only mind reading and my stamina. He he…stamina…if I put it that way. Ok, Saru, tomorrow we'll see what you can do without us…_ I thought and fell in my bed. I fell asleep in the moment when my head touched the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8: what happens next

_Ari (me): Hey, update time!_

_Shindou: Why me? Why not Tsurugi or Kariya?_

_Ari: Because I like twists and this is one of them. :P_

_Shindou: Ari-chan!_

_Ari: Gomen, Shindou but I already uploaded._

_Shindou: Damn..._

_Reiza: Be kind, Shindou-kun._

_Shindou: Gomen..._

_Ari: Back to the story - let' s read it together! Are you with us Shindou?_

_Shindou: Ok, I will read with you, guys._

_Ari and Reiza: Yay! ^-^_

* * *

''So, today is the day? Fei? '' I asked looking at him. '' Yep, today it is but I don't wanna be the enemy. '' He sadly said and looked at my direction. '' No worries. We won't do it. Saru will do it by himself.'' My serious look stopped at Fei's nose. ''Oh…Then we need to tell Tenma. Do you know what is he gonna do? You were the last one of us talking with him.'' Fei took his phone and started to search for Tenma's phone number. '' Yeah, sort of. Um… I think Tenma is in the chat room. Let's see.'' I said and took Fei's computer.

**CHAT ROOM**

_FutureFeida logged in…_

Mr. Wind: Hey, Fei, what's new?

Deepmist: Hey!

FutureFeida: Hey! I and Reiza got some news for you! By the way, when is the practice starting?

Deepmist: Um… I think after 2 hours. Yep.

FutureFeida: I'm gonna have some word with you guys, then, ok? This is very serious chizz, to talk about here. Don't forget me, Fei, I'm here too! Hey minna! Reiza here!

Mr. Wind: Hey Reiza! Ok, we can have a talk before the practice, Fei. :)

Deepmist: Ok, can I interrupt? Fei, are you responsible for today's topic?

FutureFeida: I forgot! Sorry! Wait, what? No, I'm not responsible for that.

Mr. Wind: I'm not too. Then who it is?

_SouchaMaestro logged in…_

_Brightfulday logged in…_

FutureFeida: Hey there! Reiza and Fei here! :) ^_^

SouchaMaestro: Hey! ^_^

FutureFeida: Umm… We got some news that you are gonna know in 2 hours! ^-^

Mr. Wind: Is that thing about interruption point?

FutureFeida: Well, you will know in 2 HOURS!

Mr. Wind: Ok, ok. Calm down, calm down.

FutureFeida: I better gonna give the computer to Fei.

Deepmist: Fei, tell us! You know we need to prepare for that? Is it someone who we know?

FutureFeida: Here goes nothing… It's Saru. He says that his power is now upgraded, that he has bigger power and he can live longer life than before. His friends were working on this project for a few years now. Reiza thinks that he didn't take the vaccine. We took it but some of the powers stayed with us like speed, telepathic waves – we can give pressure to your brain and we can talk trough thoughts. Reiza can hear yours and answer to you the same way.

Mr. Wind: Ok… Then it looks like we're in big mess. Well, in matches he can't use his special powers, can he?

FutureFeida: He can because he is the only one with upgrades, everyone else took the vaccine.

Deepmist: So… He didn't take it?

FutureFeida: He did but right after then he disappeared from out time. Now he is back and he can live longer life and have the same powers like before but looks like IS the only one got them back.

Deepmist: Ok, then we will need a strategy.

SouchaMaestro: Looks like we are visiting the future again. How good that you came here to visit us, Fei. :)

FutureFeida: Um… Reiza is from future too. We are siblings. She is my sister. :)

Deepmist: Oh. Well, that's cool.

SouchaMaestro: Then let's meet after 2 hours and talk about it. :)

Mr. Wind: 'Kay!'

Brightfulday: Yay a new…

_Brightfulday logged out…_

Mr. Wind: Aoi? Where did you go?

…

…

SouchaMaestro: She not is coming back… What happened to her? She didn't even end her thing to say….Hmm….

Mr. Wind: *calling Aoi*… She is not answering… Looks like I'm gonna pay a visit to her. Wish me luck, guys! I hope that she is ok…

FutureFeida: A-Aoi? Missing? Saru has been started. He is going to steal something precious from us and we will gonna have to fight him.

Mr. Wind: Don't worry. I'm taking this one. Bye!

FutureFeida: Be careful!  
_Mr. Wind logged out…_

**AOI'S HOUSE**

Tenma was walking past some houses. Someone was fallowing him but Tenma didn't notice. It was me. Fei was worried so he sent me to sneak on Tenma and help him if needed.

Suddenly he turned left, went trough some houses and went to the door. He ringed the bell and grabbed the door nub. Tenma pushed the door. The door opened. '' Aoi? Are you home?'' He asked disappearing behind the door. '' Crap. He went in the house. What should I do?'' I whispered in my device. Fei got the other one. '' Umm… Go inside as well. But be careful. Nobody can see you.'' Fei said. '' I'll try.'' I said and followed Tenma inside.

''Looks like nobody is home but the door was open. This doesn't make any sense…'' Tenma whispered to himself but I heard every word he was saying. ''Aoi? Is someone home?'' Tenma said a bit lauder then he should, he almost screamed. He went into Aoi's room. He didn't open the door but he was hearing something. Tenma opened the door and… ''Saru!? Tenma looked at the similar boy to him. ''Why, hello there, Tenma-kun, it's really nice to see you again.'' Saru said. His arms were holding Aoi. She has been knocked out. '' Why are you holding her? Let her go! What are you doing here?'' Tenma asked and looked very angry. Saru smiled his evil smile. '' If I would let her go, she will fall and hurt herself. I am your interruption point, Tenma-kun.'' ''Why, why are you doing this? Why?'' Tenma cried and tried to get Aoi back from Saru. ''You will know soon enough.'' Saru just said and vanished together with Aoi. ''Saru!'' Tenma said grabbing air with his hands. ''Aoi…'' he whispered. ''Tenma, let's go. We have nothing to do here anymore. Now, we need to create a rescue plan to save Aoi from those bastards.'' I said walking into the room. Tenma nodded and followed me outside.

**LATER IN FUTURE**

''Why are you doing this? Can't we just hold a match against then or something?'' Meia asked. She didn't like Aoi. Aoi looked afraid. She was awake. Then Meia punched her and knocked her out again. ''That's better.'' She said looking at Aoi. ''If you need any help with her knocking out, then call me, Saru.'' Meia said and smiled. ''Be kind to her. I don't like your behavior, Meia. If she needs any help you will gonna give her anything she needs.'' Saru commanded and walked out of the room.

**PRESENT TIME**

**RAIMON'S CLUB ROOM**

''Tenma!'' I said looking at the door where the captain walked in. We came back from Aoi's house hours ago but his behavior wasn't changed. I saw pain in Tenma's eyes but he didn't show them in his actions. '' Bad news… They… They got S-Shindou too.'' I said and my eyes got darker. '' Now we need to go to the future.'' I said looking at Wondeba who was talking with Nishiki about something. I felt anger rushing trough my veins. I wanted to hit something. I tried to calm down.

_I've never felt this big anger… I'm kinda selfish wanting to have Shindou here sitting next to me…Oh, yeah, I need to calm down or I'm gonna hit something or someone._

Others were talking about a strategy when Endou kantoku walked in. '' Ohaiyo, minna!'' He cheerfully said but when he saw our faces he's smile turned in something like confusion. ''What's wrong, team?'' Endou kantoku asked. They explained situation to their kantoku.

* * *

_Ari: Next update coming soon!_

_Reiza: Can't wait! Eeek! Looks like I have a big crush on Shindou-kun... *blushes*_

_Shindou: Not you too! *face get's red like a tomato*_

_Ari: * jaw drops* He he, my bad..._


	9. Chapter 9: Dreamy visions

_Ari: Sorry that I kept you waiting so long. :)_

_Reiza: We don't mind._

_Fei: Hey, minna!_

_Ari: Hey, Fei. Now let's read my new chapter. Oh, and by the way, I have some news for you reader. I'm working on the chapter 10 so that means you are gonna need to wait a bit longer than usual. Sorry! I'm gonna hurry and update as fast I will be done! ^_^_

_Reiza: What' s with that smiley?_

_Ari: Nothing._

_Fei: Now,shhhhhhhhhhhh! I am reading!_

* * *

**LATER IN THE EVENING**

**CHAT ROOM**

_SouchaEletricwind logged in…_

_FutureFeida logged in…_

_Devilrun logged in…_

_Deepmist logged in…_

_MegaHaunter logged in…_

Deepmist: So, what do we do?

FutureFeida: Good question. They didn't even make an announcement for some reason. Looks like Saru wanna play really bad this time… Reiza, did you reveal the data about their last time jump?

SouchaEletricwind: I tried. Nothing new but I got something better.

Deepmist: What?

SouchaEletricwind: I know where they are, kinda. They are in somewhere called the Doom room. It's location I couldn't find because of this new security system. Feida has been prepared for this.

FutureFeida: Ok, let's see if I can hack through this system… Nope I can't.

Devilrun: What exactly is this Doom room?

SouchaEletricwind: Fei? Do you know anything about it? I haven't heard about it.

FutureFeida: It's an experimental room. Kinda like laboratory. I have been in there for once but I don't know where it is. I was transported there by time travel.

MegaHaunter: So we know nothing for now. What about the plan?

_Mr. Wind logged in…_

Mr. Wind: *reads all the conversation* Hmm… I saw Saru this morning when I was at Aoi's house.

Devilrun: Ok, so they kidnapped them. What they are gonna do with them? We need to do something.

MegaHaunter: Maybe, if we don't do anything, they will come to offer us something.

SouchaEletricwind: Saru doesn't do that. If he kidnaps, then you go and save them or they become one of them.

FutureFeida: By the way, where is Wondeba? Isn't he with you, Tenma?

Mr. Wind: No. He left me an hour ago.

FutureFeida: I'm sitting in caravan but he isn't here yet. He always comes in the right time. Where could he be?

Mr. Wind: He's here. Wondeba was gone for a little walk. I sent to you, Fei, right away.

FutureFeida: Thanks.

MegaHaunter: I don't k now anything about Wondeba but can we get back to the thing?

SouchaEletricwind: Um… So, we just need to find them or fight with Saru. I think that searching for them would take years. How about we meet tomorrow in caravan? What do you say, guys?

FutureFeida: Good idea. 10 a.m. is good?

Deepmist: I'll call the others.

Devilrun: Let's get over this thing.

**EARLY NEXT MORNING**

**TENMA'S ROOM**

He woke up with a strange feeling. Like someone was watching him. Tenma opened his eyes and looked around. On his chair was sitting a girl. ''W-Who a-are you?'' Tenma asked looking in the blurry view. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked again. ''Aoi?'' Tenma asked again. Te girl didn't say anything. She stood up from her seat and came closer to Tenma and putted her finger on his nose. ''Ohaiyou!'' She said and smiled. Girl putted her hand down. Tenma blinked few times. ''A-Aoi? Ohaiyou!'' He said looking a bit confused. His sight was still blurry but as he blinked the blurriness got away. Aoi looked in Tenma's eyes making a long eye conversation without words. Then she blinked and as Tenma blinked she disappeared.

Tenma woke up with a big scream: ''Aoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!'' His body was sweaty. ''It was just a dream. Not reality... Not reality...'' He tried to calm down. Tenma looked in the clock. It was already 9 a.m. ''It was only a dream.'' Tenma whispered to himself once again and took his towel. Then he disappeared in the shower.

**LATER IN THE NOON**

**CHAT ROOM**

Today's topic: Talk about your dreams…

_Mr. Wind logged in…_

_Jumpy logged in…_

_Devilrun logged in…_

Mr. Wind: Hey. I saw a really strange dream last night.

Devilrun: We are not gonna talk about this!

Mr. Wind: But it's not about soccer this time.

Jumpy: Tell us, Tenma.

Mr. Wind: I woke up with a strange feeling. Like someone would be watching me. It was Aoi. She was changed. Her hair color was changed. They were green not blue. Well, I said something to her then she touched my nose and disappeared. Vanished.

Devilrun: We know that your dreams sometimes are wild; Tenma, but I saw the same thing last night. Maybe we should do something…

Jumpy: But I saw Shindou-san. His hair was blue. And he looked very scary.

Mr. Wind: Wow… Ok, we will need a plan and we will hold a meeting for this.

Devilrun: In one hour we need to be in the caravan, remember?

Mr. Wind: Oh, yeah, now I remember.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

**CARAVAN**

''Ok. Everyone is here?'' Tenma asked looking at everyone who was sitting in front of him. ''Yep.'' Fei said and stood up. '' So, minna, as you know, we are missing two people because of Saru. We need a plan to rescue them. As you already have been fight with Saru and his teams, you know his power. So we need a plan. Do you have any suggestions? I have an idea but I know that it won't work cause for that we need Shindou.'' Fei said walking back and forth. Then Kirino took out his phone and said ''Why don't you talk but I will answer this. By the way it's my mom.'' He said and walked away from the little crowd what the team made. '' I have a suggestion.'' Tenma said and I raised my eyebrow.

_Hmm… All the time I am the only one knowing what has happened to them but I ain't have any idea how to help them. Saru, I know I promised but can I help them with ideas?_ I asked the boy in my mind. Saru was standing behind the tree wanting to show up and take me with him and show Fei, that I'm one of them. He didn't answer for a while. _What about you reveal the secret to everybody?_ Saru asked and I felt that he would be smirking right now. _I will do what ever you say. You know that, don't you? By the way you would make them even more angrier if you would show up here…_ I answered immediately and looked around. Nobody noticed me. _Ok, I'm coming out._

Suddenly I stood up and everybody looked at me. I didn't say anything, I just walked to the bushes and found him. He grinned and I nodded. He stood up and evil smile occupied his face. '' Why hello there, my dear friends!'' Saru said and I smiled. Fei looked pretty shocked and others as well. '' I heard you talking around so, here I am! By the way, Reiza, did you do what I asked?'' He turned to me and I nodded. ''Good. Tenma let's see if this works. '' Saru said and Tenma's body started to glow in strange light. ''What's going on?'' Tenma asked and grabbed his head. Them he remembered. ''Reiza, are y-you really gonna leave us? '' Tenma and Fei asked at the same time. I just nodded. _Gone?_ I asked Saru. _Gone._

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

**DOOM ROOM**

They woke up and looked around. ''Where in the world are we?'' Aoi asked looking at Shindou who was looking around and tried to see where the wall is. They were in middle of light. Shindou got up and helped Aoi. When they tried to walk in the darkness they felt dizzy. ''A-Aoi, what did you said before?'' Shindou asked. His voice was sounded scared. ''I said: where are we?'' ''Oh, I don't have a clue.'' Shindou answered and looked around again. Aoi grabbed his hand. Shindou patted her shoulder. ''Don't worry, we are gonna get out of here somehow.'' He just said.

'' At least you are awake. Looks like Meia didn't hit you that hard. '' I said walking in the light. ''Reiza!'' Shindou said. Aoi let him go and they both hugged me. Shindou gave me a little kiss on my cheek. I turned red immediately. ''By the way – Welcome in the Doom room!'' I said when they let go of me. ''Let the changing begins!'' Saru said. He stayed in the darkness. Two bodyguards walked into lighted spot. They held Aoi and Shindou. '' I'm so sorry…'' I whispered when they grabbed Shindou. In Aoi's eyes I was the hope but I blew it away in one moment. '' I assume you would like to know what will happen, right? Well then, this will change you. I took the same thing as you are gonna take it now.'' I said slowly walking around them. '' Fei took the same thing too, but he does not know his power yet.'' I added when Shindou opened his mouth to say something. '' By the way you won't remember any of this. Begin!'' I said and walked away. Before I reached the door I heard Shindou and Aoi's screams. _I'm so sorry, Takuto…Aoi-chan…_

* * *

_Ari: She was sorry, because she didn't wanted this to happen to people who she cares about. _

_Reiza: Then why did you let it to happen? Because in the next chapter the team are- *someone puts hand on her mouth*_

_Fei: Don't say too much. Let them wait. :)_

_Ari: Ok. Find out more in the next chapter. :)_


	10. Chapter 10: They have arrived!

_Ari: Yo! I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting but here it is!_

_Shindou: Why me? I still don't get it..._

_Ari: Because I say so. Jeez, they are gonna arrive in this chapter so reading first!_

_Shindou: Ok. *Starts reading the chapter*_

_Ari: Enjoy my new chapter! ^^_

* * *

**LAST EVENING BEFORE THE TIME JUMP**

**CHAT ROOM**

Today's topic: Shindou and Aoi rescue plan

_Siencebueno logged in…_

_FutureFeida logged in…_

_MegaHaunter logged in…_

_Jumpy logged in…_

_Bouncy_bunny logged in…_

Siencebueno: We don't know where they are, so how are we gonna rescue them?

FutureFeida: I have lived there for my whole life, how can I possibly forget anything? : P

Bouncy_bunny: Um… If you have lived there then how you didn't know anything about Reiza?

FutureFeida: Huh? Maybe I didn't want to tell you but here goes nothing… I and Reiza have never met before in Feida. She was always gone because she is Feida's spy. She does anything what Saru says to her. I basically never met there because I was working lab making new ampulla's… That's what I've been doing…And I weren't the only one there…

Bouncy_bunny: Um… Even when it's this simple I still don't get it!

MegaHaunter: What are even talking about here? Btw when is the time jumping again?

Jumpy: At 8 a.m.

MegaHaunter: I keep forgetting that… Damn you brain…

FutureFeida: Then we better get our rest. Tomorrow is gonna be hard for you guys…

Siencebueno: Why not for you?

FutureFeida: You'll see soon enough…

**NEXT MORNING**

''Is everybody here?'' Endou Mamoru asked to the little crowd they were making. ''Yes!'' They answered in unison. ''Then let's move out!'' Kantoku said and they all got in the caravan. ''Matte! Where is Fei?'' Tenma asked looking in Wondeba's direction. ''He will be waiting for you there. He had some things to do.'' Wondeba replied to the question and sat in his seat.

The wormhole was very colorful. They were flying peacefully and safely.

**IN FEIDA**

''They are here, nii-chan. I can hear their thoughts.'' I said and smiled to green haired boy who looked a bit surprised of my newest abilities. '' Tenma is worried about us, Fei-chan. As for Shindou and Aoi… Well, they are enjoying this fine opportunity.'' Fei looked at me and nodded. I nodded too. _Let's get this party started…shall we, Saru?_ I looked behind me where Saru was sitting. He didn't pay his attention to me, he didn't answered to me. _Oh, well, then I will do it myself. Are you guys coming?_ Then I asked this to green haired girl and blue haired guy. They nodded and we went outside to greet our visitors.

Then I remembered something…

-FLASHBACK-

I walked in the Doom room. Fei was with me. Shindou and Aoi were sleeping but as for Aoi she was awake. I smiled to her when she stood up. ''Come with me, Aoi, I will show you your new room.'' I said and we walked outside.

I came back in. Shindou was awake. Fei was squished to the ground and Shindou was sitting on him. '' What are you two doing!? Get off of my brother, Shindou Takuto!'' I yelled and just then they noticed me. Shindou quickly got off Fei and they both stood up. ''What were you two doing?'' I angrily asked while checking is Fei ok. ''I'm sorry, I dared him to take me down. I just wanted to see how strong he is.'' Fei apologized to me. I just nodded. Shindou smiled to me. I grinned back to him and his smile disappeared from his face.

-FLASHBACK END-

I remembered how much more after the procedure Shindou was leveled up. He definitely was much more stronger than Raimon players were.

We all walked in the sun. It was a beautiful morning just perfect for a soccer match. But Saru decided to hold it tomorrow. We nearly saw the caravan. _So they are afraid to park their caravan in our grounds, huh? Well what ever…_

**MEANTIME **

**IN THE CARAVAN**

''Ok, here we are.'' Wondeba said as he stood from his seat. He opened the caravan's door and the team got outside.

**OUTSIDE**

''Welcome to Feida.'' I said and they all looked at me. Then they saw Shindou and Aoi. Their faces were filled with happiness. But Aoi and Shindou looked bored because of this. ''Reiza? Shindou? Aoi?'' Tenma cried out our names and started to walk towards us. ''Shindou and Aoi is no longer with you, Tenma. They are Feida now.'' Is said and Aoi added '' No need to greet us like that. We are no longer your friends Matsukaze Tenma.'' Shindou nodded and then he sent a deadly grin to Tenma and Kirino. ''Why? Why?'' Tenma cried the questions and stopped walking. ''You'll know soon enough. Now come with us. '' I said and we all walked inside the big building.

**INSIDE OF FEIDA'S BUILDING**

We came inside of a long corridor. Someone appeared from the shadow. Meia walked with us. ''So these are those who we need to play against?'' She asked and I nodded. I felt someone grabbing my hand. ''S-Sorry.'' Shindou whispered to me and nodded again. _How good that it's dark in here._ Yep, I was blushing madly. Aoi, who walking near Tenma blushed too. Tenma's and Aoi's hands touched each others when ever one of them moved their hand.

We walked in the field where the match is supposed to happen. I, Shindou, Meia and Aoi joined to Fei and Saru who were standing in the middle of the field. ''Welcome!'' He said as everyone paid attention to him. We all left. Meia and Saru stayed and continued the conversation. Me, Fei, Aoi and Shindou were walking back in the dark corridor. Last thing I heard was '' We would like to hold a match against you once again. Today you are tired because of your time jump so there are some free rooms just for you. Meia, do you mind?'' Then I passed out and my body felled to Fei's. He cached me just in time.

''Is she gonna be ok?'' I heard some voices talking. ''I'm awake. What happened?'' I opened my eyes while talking. I sat up and looked at them. Aoi and Fei were staring at me. ''You passed out there for a second.'' Fei smiled and winked. ''O-Oh. What did I miss?'' I asked. My vision was still a little bit blurry because of the medicine. ''Nothing at all. It's been only 5 minutes that you've been passed out.'' Fei lightly laughed about my little confusion. ''Now, let's go. I'll help you to get to your room. By the way I need to talk to you. '' Aoi said helping me on stairs. As I couldn't stand Aoi helped me.


	11. Chapter 11: before the match

_Ari: Sorry that I kept you waiting! Here it is - chapter 11! ^^_

_Aoi: Yay, when is the next one coming out?_

_Ari: soon enough. That is going to be the last chapter in this story. Buut no worries anything is planned and I have 1 one-shot in my mind..._

_Aoi: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!^^_

_Kariya: Shhhhhhh, reading!_

_Ari: Since when you like reading, Kariya -kun?_

_Kariya: None of your business!_

_Ari: Oh well, back to the story! :)_

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

I and Aoi were in my room. I sat down on my bed. Aoi looked worried. ''Don't worry, it's not the first time for me.'' I winked to her and smiled. ''What did you wanted to talk with me about?'' I asked after a while. Aoi blushed and looked away. ''I-I wanted t-to talk a-about b-boys. Y-You g-got time, r-right?'' She shyly asked still looking away. ''Well, what do you wanna know?'' I looked behind her at the wall. ''Fei told me something today.'' She whispered pretty loud so I heard it. '' And what exactly told you today? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone, promise!'' I winked once again. She was looking at me now. Aoi smiled a bit. '' He said that he likes me.'' Aoi blushed madly. ''Oh….um…'' Was all I could say to her. I didn't expect that from my brother. '' I told him that I like someone else. I think you know who, right?'' Aoi said and turned away once again. ''Yes, I know. It's Tenma, right?'' I carefully asked. I still was looking at the wall behind Aoi. ''Well after I told him that, he turned kinda sad. Can you talk to him about this?'' Aoi asked a favor. I nodded and lied down in my bed. '' Then, I'll be going now. See you before match.'' Aoi said and I heard her closing the door. _My little brother in love, huh? Good luck to you, nii-chan, Aoi will never love you._

**NEXT MORNING **

**PRACTICE **

**FEIDA'S TEAM**

''Don't! Put pressure on him!'' I ordered. I was the captain of this team. Saru said that he will take over me in second half. ''Defenders, use your power when you see the ability to use it!'' I yelled to them and others nodded in agreement. Then they answered to me with loud ''Hai!'' I passed the ball to Aoi, our ace striker. ''Minna! That's all for this practice! Now change and do what ever you want but don't forget that match is in the noon.'' Saru said looking at all of us. _He didn't practice again, how does he will connect passes with them? Damn you, Saru's logic!_ I thoughtfully stand there while Saru was walking towards us. '' Let's go, Aoi.'' I said and we walked away. I looked back. Saru smirked and continued to follow us. _He has something on his mind. _''Aoi, you go without me. I have some business to do.'' I murmured. Aoi barely noticed that I said something. She continued to walk forward. I stopped and leaned against the wall. Saru was the last one from the team who came in. '' What do you want?'' I asked sending a glare to him. He didn't seem to notice my glare. ''Reiza, I just wanted to talk with you in my ''cabinet.'' That's all.'' Saru calmly said and I just nodded following him.

We came into his office/room. ''So, what d-'' I couldn't end cause Saru squeezed me in this tight hug. ''I c-can't breathe!'' I gasped for air. ''Oh…Heh, I think I should be s...o…r…r…y. '' Saru said and murmured something to himself. ''I had my spelling lesions in long time ago. So, you mean you are sorry for that squeeze?'' I asked and raised my eyebrow. ''I guess so. Didn't I just say that?'' ''No, you spelled it.'' ''Heh, my bad. I wanted to say that you are gonna captain for both of half's. Is that ok?'' ''Um…Ok, I guess. But what was that hug for?'' I looked at him and felt his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to him. ''Just to do this.'' For a second I didn't believe it but it was really happening. His lips were softy touching mine. He deepened the kiss by forcefully breaking his tongue in my mouth. Then he broke the kiss. ''What the…'' I said gasping for air. Then I realize what he just did. I grew angry, really, really angry. My fist ran into his cheek and stayed there for a few seconds. ''What was that for?'' He asked holding his cheek in his arm when I broke down on the floor. ''Are you –'' He tried to ask me something but interrupt him. ''Are you insane? Why? I do have feeling for you but not in that way. I see you only as a friend. A really good friend. Nothing more.'' I said as I stood up. I left him standing alone in middle of his room thinking about my reaction on his movements.

I slowly walked to my room. Meia found me leaning on the wall. ''Are you ok? Reiza?'' She asked me but I didn't respond. I still remembered what happened. ''I'm fine.'' I said it when Meia slapped me. I walked few meters and opened my room's door.

**MEANWHILE RAIMON'S TEAM**

Tenma was walking around in the clubroom. ''Yosh!'' He said as he stopped. '' Minna! We don't know anything about this team but still we will need to win. So, let's win this one for shore!'' ''Hai!'' The team answered and went to the field.

**ON THE FIELD**

When we came on the field Raimon was there. After we ended the stretching Saru came on the field. By him walking we heard something completely different of the songs we are ever heard. The song goes like:

Yeah, I'm A Freak

Yeah, I'm A Freak

…

I saw Shindou. He was standing with a mic and singing the song. _Did Saru really asked you to sing, Takuto?_ I asked myself in my thoughts. Then the song ended. A judge came to me. ''Come on, captain. It's time to choose who are gonna start with a kickoff.'' He man said and I nodded. ''Um…We will start. Is that ok?'' I asked looking at Tenma, who was the captain for this match. ''Ok. You will start the match.'' The man walked away to his place. Then he yelled, '' Ok, to the positions teams!'' We ran to our positions.

Feida's team: Revenge Rush

GK: Rujik

DF: Meia; Giris; Manto; Garo

MF: Shindou; Saru; Fei; Hakuryuu

FW: Reiza; Aoi

Captain: Reiza

Hakuryuu found out my secret so I gave him a chance to fight with Tsurugi in my team.

Raimon's team: Raimon Eleven

GK: Sangoku

DF: Kariya; Kirino; Amagi; Shinsuke

MF: Tenma; Hamano; Aoyama; Ichino

FW: Tsurugi; Taiyou

Captain: Tenma

*whistle* ''Aaaand the match has been started!''

* * *

_Ari: Sorry about the mistakes if there is some. It's kinda late here 1 a.m. :) good night!_

_Aoi: Sweet dreams! ^^_


	12. Chapter 12: THE ENDING

_GOOOOMEN MINNA BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY! T-T_

_I'll be back with new stories soon enough, so keep in touch! ;)_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN GO CHRONO STONE!_**

_ENJOY THE ENDING OF THIS STORY._

* * *

''And now kickoff!'' The commenter yelled in his mic. The judge blew the whistle. I passed the ball to Aoi. She passed it back to Fei. ''Agare!'' I ordered as Saru got the pass from Fei. We easy got past MF's and continued out attack. Kirino and Kariya putted up a little fight. Kirino used his miximax, ''Mixitrans: Jeanne!'' Kirino disappeared in yellow aura. His hair was blonde now and he was wearing glasses. ''La Flame!'' He stole the ball from Fei who wasn't ready for this sort of attack. ''Take the ball back! Shindou!'' I yelled and remembered about the devices. ''Turn them on!'' I ordered once again and pressed the small button on my device. ''Shindou, put pressure on that blonde!'' I said and Shindou stole the ball. ''Now make one in!'' I ordered and took my pass, immediately I passed the ball to Aoi. ''Aaand Revenge Rush has been scored! Aoi's hisstatsu has made a goal!'' The commenter yelled once again. ''Aoi's Grand Hurricane has been scored but don't be too happy, we know them as good as they know us.'' I said and ran back to my position.

Aoi passed the ball to me and I passed it further to Hakuryuu. ''Do as you please but don't lose the ball.'' I warned him and ran a little bit further than everyone else on my team.

''Reiza, we got few more minutes and we have been scored only 7 goals. I want more.'' Saru demanded and I glared in his direction. ''You can get more in the second half.'' I said in my coldest voice I could ever make. Then we heard the whistle. I turned my device off by pushing the same button again. '' This is all for the 1st half!'' The commenter yelled once again.

''Saru, why are you holding back?'' I took my water bottle. I looked at Saru who was sitting on the ground. ''I… I don't feel ok.'' He said and lied on the ground. ''What's wrong?'' Fei came closer to us and others as well.

Tenma and others saw Saru lying down and all of us around him and me looking really worried. Meia, Aoi and Manto were trying to help. ''I wonder what's wrong with him…'' Tenma said to himself. I went to the Raimon's side. Kirino was the closest to me and spoke. ''Um… Kirino-kun? I think we will need to forfeit. Half of the team is not kinda ok.'' ''Oh, ok.'' Kirino said looking confused and the commenter yelled for the last time in his mic. ''Oh my, Revenge Rush has forfeit the match! This means – Raimon is the winner!'' All of Raimon suddenly looked at me. I looked back and saw Aoi and Shindou coming closer to us. '' We called the ambulance.'' Aoi said and smiled to others. ''Ok.'' I turned my device on. ''Guys, how are you feeling? Maybe you should go to see doctor or something?'' I asked looking at my team. They all went inside in the building. I turned my device off. ''Why are you all ok?'' Kariya asked and looked at us three. ''That's because they took the vaccine before the testing it.'' I answered. '' Um… We should better find Fei. He knows what to do.'' I said and we left to the lab.

**LATER IN THE EVENING**

Aoi, Shindou, I and Fei were changed back to normal. Saru and others were in the hospital. I smiled when I walked into Raimon's clubroom. ''Welcome back, Reiza!'' Familiar voice said behind me. '' You are here!'' I happily said and hugged Shindou. My Shindou. He gave me a little kiss on my cheek and smiled. ''Yep, I'm here. '' He replied and kissed me. ''Aww!'' All members of Raimon sweetly said and I smiled to them. They all smiled back. Then Aoi and Tenma came in. They were holding hands. Aoi gave a little kiss to Tenma when he let her hand go and putted around her waist. ''Everything ok?'' I whispered to Aoi, she was standing next to me. Shindou and I were holding hands. '' Perfect.'' She whispered back and we both smiled. _Looks like she confessed to him. So did Takuto and me. Heh, what a day._ I thought while everyone was laughing about today's match. Shindou, Aoi and I didn't remember anything of it only Fei did remember something. He was cheerfully talking to Tenma and Aoi. Shindou and I were talking with Kirino.

The wormhole was colorful as usual. We landed. ''Arigatou, Fei. For everything.'' I said when we were standing outside of the caravan. ''Yeah… No worries. And remember, I don't mind that you inputted data about those sibling thing and all that stuff in my brain.'' Fei said and winked. ''Oh, ok. Have a safe flight back!'' I said and Tenma started to talk about those days and say his goodbyes. We sadly smiled when we saw the caravan disappearing the morning sky. _Sayonara, Fei…Wondeba…It was really fun to mess around you… To be your friends…Sayonara…_

_**THE END**_


End file.
